


Insider Information

by Ro29



Series: Messing around in the Soft Wars Sandbox [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bacara and Neyo are Sir's not appearing, Betting, Brothers being assholes, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Valor Feels, brothers being brothers, hi yes im love brace and drop, i just lkjdflks, insider information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: A snort and an unsuspecting, brave, and intrepid little vod says the magic words, “I bet you five desert rations, The Marine and Commander Neyo are a thing.”Drop’s smile goes feral.
Relationships: Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: Messing around in the Soft Wars Sandbox [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937752
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Insider Information

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts), [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/gifts).



> This one is _all_ Sol's fault
> 
> anyways i love my boys

“-there’s no way,” some poor, _poor_ soul says, voice heavy with disbelief, “The Marine? Really? No way. You’re pulling my _cuisse_ here, _vod_ , and you know it.”

Drop pauses just out of sight of the doorway, lips curling up slowly into a dangerous grin that makes Brace roll his eyes.

Green Company is made up of practical, intelligent vod who hide their crazy well. With a Commander who’s smart on top of being Commander Neyo’s batchmate and thus with an ability to put up with _osik_ of epic proportions and a sense of subtlety that was among the best.

Unfortunately, the whole _subtlety_ part hadn’t really made it farther than Command Staff before going to ground somewhere to wither away and die a slow death.

Well, that’s not _entirely_ fair, Brace will admit that _most_ of Green Company _did_ have _some_ subtlety, with important information and things like say, Engineering’s projects that Brace has never heard of and aren’t _his_ problem — _kot_ for Green’s Command Staff — or the Entirely Hypothetical Still’s that Engineering definitely doesn’t run. All of those are things a _vod_ has to go _looking_ for to find.

They’re good at being subtle, just — not when it came to the more harmless stuff.

And if there’s one thing every _vod_ can be trusted to do at least a little bit of, it’s _gossip_. And where there was gossip—

A snort and an unsuspecting, brave, and intrepid little _vod_ says the magic words, “I bet you five desert rations, The Marine and Commander Neyo are a thing.”

Drop’s smile goes feral.

Brace huffs, knocks his bracer against Drop's in chastisement.

Drop rolls his eyes, flicks a quick, ' _Hypocrite_ ' Brace’s way before wrangling his grin down to something more friendly and less like a tooka who's caught the canary.

Brace rolls his eyes, steps forward and within sight of the doorway, and if a brother occasionally relishes a bit in the looks on a cluster’s faces caught gossiping, well, no one can blame him much can they?

Drop leans next to him, stance easy and open. Brace watches, casual, as the _vode_ clock their armour and the way they blink a bit as they realize Drop and he are Valor and not Green.

Drop tilts his head and Brace bites back a smile.

And so it begins.

One of the men, regulation cut hair and a tattoo on one side, reaching from the top of his blacks up his throat and to his jaw, grins easy at them, “Hey _vode_ , looking for someone? Or come to relax for a bit?”

Drop smiles, warm and inviting, ‘ _Look at me,’_ it says, _‘I’m harmless._ ’

“Just looking to relax a bit.”

The other vod, with his shell on but his bucket off and longer, dyed hair showing, grins, “In that case, do you think you’d mind settling a little debate we’ve been having?”

The first brother goes wide-eyed, hissing retribution and jabbing a finger at his neck that the trooper dodges with a laugh.

Brace snorts, “Sure, if we can, you gotta name trooper?”

The _vod_ in his blacks rubs at the back of his head, “Yeah, I’m Trip, the _di’kut_ is Obstinate.”

‘Obstinate’ scowls and rolls his eyes, “That joke isn’t any funnier than the first time you made it.”

Trip grins, “I don’t know _vod,_ _I_ think it fits pretty well, better than _Captain_ at least.”

Brace raises an eyebrow, doesn’t snicker like he wants to, beside him Drop is all warm eyes and amusement and tapping fingers along Brace’s side in silent, hidden laughter.

“Captain?” Brace finally asks, “That’s a bit ambitious isn’t it?”

The tips of Captain’s ears go red and Trip cackles turning to look back at them, “So _vode_ , What’re your—”

Drop smiles, sweet as anything as he cuts Trip off, “What was the thing you two needed settled?”

Trip blinks and then groans, “ _Captain_. I’m going to _dangle you out the Lartie_.”

Captain grins wide and Brace’s lip twitches up. Drop has, by necessity, become very, _very_ good at cutting off and redirecting conversations where he wants them.

It’s _highly_ entertaining, as long as Drop doesn’t use it on Brace. Then it’s just _annoying_.

In this case though, Trip groans and is gently guided away from asking who they are again.

There _are_ advantages to having armour that’s not all too different after all, and since neither Drop or Brace have their buckets on, and as such can’t be told apart from any other Trooper, these lovely _vod_ don’t know they’re Command.

And as long as they don’t know they’re Valor Command, well—

Captain leans forward, “Okay, you guys are Valor and there’s desert rations riding on this thing, so, The Marine and Commander Neyo?”

Bracer snorts, “What about them?”

Captain rolls his eyes and Drop twitches in amusement, “Are they a thing?”

Bracer makes a show of raising an eyebrow, “Damned if I know _vod_ , I’ve never heard confirmation of it, but couldn’t you ask your Commander for that bit of gossip?”

Captain and Trip give them matching blank looks, and Bracer snorts, “Point taken.”

Drop hums, “Well I’ve gotta say, I don’t know anything for certain, but _I’d_ be willing to put some desert rations on it being true.”

_Hook._

Brace frowns. “I don’t know, _vod_ , it’s _possible_ but—” He shrugs, lets it hang.

_Line_.

Drop shakes his head, "No, after the last campaign? I'm convinced."

Both Captain and Trip look at Drop, Captain's grin wide and excited, "Last Campaign?"

_Sinker_.

Drop nods, “They seemed closer than usual, and nothing was _confirmed_ but for the Commander? And for The _Marine?_ ”

Trip bites his lip and Captain’s eyes are practically shining.

Brace bites back his own grin, after all it isn’t _technically_ a lie, they _had_ been very close last campaign, carrying an injured _vod_ tended to mean you were in each other's space for a while and in close quarters.

He frowns instead, “I don’t know, I just can’t see it.”

Drop grins, sharp-toothed and playful, “Alright then, 2 desert rations says you’re wrong.”

Captain grins, confident now, “ _10_ says they’re together.”

Trip rolls his eyes, “Fine, whatever, you’ve got me convinced, 2 and a shift.”

Brace smiles wide, “You know what, I’m karked anyways, I’ll match your 10 and raise it to 4 shifts.”

Captain laughs and Trip winces, “Damn _vod_ , you’re gonna be in for a bad time.”

Brace rolls his eyes as Drop nudges him with a smile, “They’re right you know.”

“Oh Shove off,” he snaps, needling Drop in the sides.

Drop cackles and throws a darling smile Captain and Trip’s way, “Well this was great but we gotta get going if we wanna make it to our shifts on time.”

They exchange their goodbyes quickly and Brace waits til the door closes before snorting. His lips curling up into a smile that Drop mirrors, looking the happiest and most relaxed Brace has seen him in a long time.

It’s nice.

Drop sighs, “Ah, cocky little _vode_ are the best.”

Brace laughs and knocks their bracers together, leans into his space until they’re against the wall and pressed into _keldabe_.

Drop giggles, lighter than he’s been in _months_ and Brace wants to hear that sound forever.

He hums, presses a kiss to Drop’s cheek as he pulls away, “Next batch of gullible _vode_?” he asks.

Drops smile goes crazed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
